The Witch and the White Wolf
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Trevor Belmont died along time ago, yet he walks this Earth, reborn as the vampire Alucard. But fate leads Alucard back to Medea and there, he meets the Swamp Witch Metallia, who knew him when he was still alive as Trevor. Now Alucard must unravel the mystery of his past and face the evils plague the land of Medea.
1. The Witch and the Farewell

The Witch and the White Wolf

Prologue: The Witch and the Farewell

Cover Image: Trevor Belmont wielding his Combat Cross against several swamp monsters as Metallia watches with an interested smirk on her face.

* * *

1073 A.D. 25 years after Gabriel Belmont's battle against the dreaded Lords of Shadow and his transformation into Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, his own son, Trevor Belmont was told of his cursed lineage. Wanting to avenge is mother and to remove the shame from his family, Trevor set off to defeat his immortal father and rid the world of his evil once and for all.

The journey was an arduous one, for in order to reach Dracula's Castle, Trevor had to travel to the continent of Medea. The land was known infamously as the home of The Lord of the Dead Zobek's students and the site of the Necromantic Wars. Trevor fought hordes of monsters and the remnants of the armies raised by the Lords of Shadow as he journeyed through Medea.

As he travelled he met the eight Great Witches and garnered a reputation that rivalled that of his illustrious father. Near the end of his journey, he had to pass through the dreaded Niblhenne Swamp, where the Swamp Witch Metallia awaited.

* * *

Trevor Belmont, a man with long black hair and blue eyes, garbed regally, in a flowing green and gold-trimmed cloak with a white shirt underneath strapped tightly with a number of belts as well as being equipped with a set of heavy steel armour, the Brotherhood Knight wielded a copy of his father Gabriel's Combat Cross, a metal cross with a retractable chain whip and a stake at the bottom end of the handle, arrived at the entrance of Niblhenne Swamp, ready to face whatever monsters awaited him.

"_This is the only place that stands between me and Dracula's Castle."_ Trevor thought to himself as he entered the swamp, through his rigorous training under the Brotherhood of Light and the protection charm that was given to him; he withstood the deadly fumes. _"Mother… I will avenge you."_

Trevor expected an attack at any moment, but all he saw were the armoured corpses of his fellow knights that succumbed to the fumes. The son of Dracula then reached the heart of the swamp and there, he found a lone house guarded by what looked like a candle-horned metal golem dressed in a black noble's attire with a purple scarf.

"Ah, Master Belmont." The Golem approached Trevor politely and spoke as if her were expecting the Brotherhood Knight. "Master Lia's been expecting you. Yes…"

"Who are you?!" Trevor took out his Combat Cross, ready to dispatch the possibly hostile presence in front of him.

"Ah, my apologies, Master Belmont" The golem bowed politely to Trevor, signifying his peaceful intentions. "My name is Arlecchino, I am Master Lia's underappreciated… err… loyal butler. Yes…" The strange metal being spoke in a snide manner.

"How do you know my name?" Trevor lowered his Combat Cross, though he kept his guard up, the Brotherhood Knight knew that Arlecchino meant no harm, at least for now.

"Word of your amazing feats has reached Master Lia and she wishes to meet you. Yes…" Arlecchino gestured towards the house behind him, urging Trevor to enter and meet the Swamp Witch.

Trevor was suspicious of Arlecchino, but the invitation was the closest thing to a lead that he had to a lead. The Brotherhood Knight counted on Metallia showing him the way out of the swamp, so he followed the butler into the house.

Waiting for Trevor was Metallia, a beautiful witch with long blonde hair that almost looked horned and green eyes that shared the colour of her beloved swamp; she was dressed in a revealing black, gold and violet top and a matching pair of short shorts, cuffs and leggings and a pointed hat with over her head.

"Trevor Belmont, huh?" Metallia smirked at the Brotherhood Knight. The Swamp Witch had heard all about Trevor's exploits from Arlecchino and she was eager to know more about the human who was praised by even the Great Witches themselves. ""You have some nerve meeting those third-rate witches before coming to see me!"

"Who are you?" Trevor was confused, though he had heard of the Niblehenne Swamp; the Brotherhood Knight was unaware of the existence of the witch that resided in it.

"I am the Great Swamp Witch Metallia!" The sharp-eyed blonde declared her title proudly to the Brotherhood Knight, hiding her need for approval behind an arrogant façade. "Remember that, Trevor Belmont!"

"Very well." Trevor bowed politely to the Swamp Witch as a sign of acknowledgment before making his request. "Can you lead me out of this swamp?"

"The gate's only gonna open on a full moon." Metallia approached Trevor with a smirk on her face and the excitement of a child that has just been given a new toy. "You're gonna be with me for a whole month!"

Trevor frowned as he walked towards the door, feeling that he was wasting his time since Metallia didn't lead him to an immediate exit.

With an annoyed frown on her face, Metallia cast a barrier spell over the door to prevent Trevor from leaving; there was no way that the Swamp Witch was letting go of such an interesting plaything.

"What could you possibly gain by keeping me here, witch?" Trevor spoke with a tinge of anger in his voice, feeling that Metallia was an impediment on his journey.

"I just _gained_ a new pet." Metallia smirked at Trevor; since the Brotherhood Knight was the first human to stay alive in the swamp long enough to share a conversation with, the Swamp Witch had no intention of letting him leave. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!"

* * *

As soon as Metallia left the room, Arlecchino approached the annoyed Trevor.

"You must understand, Master Belmont. Master Lia is a very lonely person… though she never shows it." Arlecchino spoke sympathetically about his master's plight. "Since she cannot leave this swamp, she never has the chance to see people other than myself. She may not look it, but she is saddened by her predicament. Yes…"

"Lonely…" Trevor's expression changed from angry to melancholic as he remembered his childhood, a time his his life that should have been filled with parental love and kindness, but that was taken from him by the death of his mother and his father's fall into darkness. The Brotherhood Knight found himself relating to Metallia because of the lonely existence that took the place of his youth.

"So please, Master Belmont, even if it is just for this one month… stay with Master Lia." Arlecchino spoke with sincere concern for Metallia's wellbeing, knowing that Trevor's presence was greatly needed by the Swamp Witch.

"I don't have any other options…" Trevor sighed as he gave in to Arlecchino's request, now sharing the same sympathy for Metallia.

"Wonderful! Master Belmont prepare yourself for the most difficult… err… pleasant time of your life." Arlecchino bowed gratefully to Trevor, the butler was glad that the Brotherhood Knight empathised with Metallia enough to postpone his departure.

"Good to see that you stayed put." Metallia returned to the room with a book in her hand. "Now then… I wonder how those third-rate witches will feel about you choosing to stay with me over them?" The Swamp Witch smirked at Trevor, seeing his very presence as a competitive edge over the Great Witches.

"Lia, was it?" Trevor attempted to start a conversation with Metallia, though he had met the other witches, the Brotherhood Knight did not know anything about the Swamp Witch.

"It's Metallia!" Upset by the use of her nickname, the Swamp Witch angrily corrected Trevor. "I told you to remember that!"

"Forgive me." Trevor apologised the Metallia for his mistake. Since he was going to spend an entire month with the Swamp Witch, the Brotherhood Knight felt that he had to know her better. "How powerful are you in comparison to the others?"

"I was born a great witch!" Metallia smiled proudly, eager to brag about her immense talent to Trevor. "Those hacks are nothing compared to me!" The Swamp Witch arrogantly proclaimed her standing.

"I see." Trevor couldn't help but smile, seeing how confident Metallia was despite her loneliness gave him a small sense of relief. "You must be if you've lived in this poisonous swamp for so long."

"N-Naturally!" Metallia was a bit flustered by Trevor's praise, though she tried to hide it with her haughty and proud front, the Swamp Witch was genuinely happy.

* * *

Over the next few days, Metallia would grow to cherish her time with Trevor. The Brotherhood Knight's company meant that the Swamp Witch wasn't alone anymore.

It was now the final night and the full moon lit the sky above the Niblehenne Swamp. Trevor's quest to Dracula's Castle was about to resume, but not before he said his goodbye to Metallia, but the Swamp Witch was experiencing something unknown to her, a feeling that she had never felt before, Metallia had fallen in love with Trevor.

"It is time…" Trevor stood in front of the gate that had opened under the full moon, his resolve to enter the castle and face his immortal father now stronger than ever, but he was unaware of Metallia's newfound love for him.

"I take it back!" Metallia snapped at Trevor, hiding her sadness behind a mask of anger and indignant arrogance. "You're _my_ plaything! I won't let you go!"

"Metallia…" Trevor saw right through the Swamp Witch, he knew just how much she depended on him, but defeating Dracula and avenging his mother was far more important.

"I… I won't let you leave me!" Metallia hated the thought of being abandoned by her first love, though her face still showed anger, tears started to form on her green eyes. "Trevor!"

"I must face the evil that resides in the castle." Trevor decided against telling Metallia that the Prince of Darkness himself was his opponent, knowing that the Swamp Witch would definitely stop him of she knew. "If I do not return by dawn... it means I have failed in my objective and if that happens… do not look for me."

"I order you to come back…" Metallia spoke through her tears, though she still sounded haughty and demanding, the Swamp Witch was truly sad to see Trevor leave.

Trevor wiped Metallia's tears before walking towards the gate, it was that night that he swore to end Dracula's existence and the shame that it brought to the Belmont Clan.

* * *

Trevor made it to Dracula's Castle. Guided by the embodiment of Fate itself, the Brotherhood Knight fought through many monsters that stood in his way and navigated the traps that were set.

It was the moment of truth; Trevor was at the chamber of the Mirror of Fate. The Brotherhood Knight knew that Dracula was watching him, waiting for his challenge.

"Come out and face me!" Trevor issued out a challenge to Dracula; he knew that the Prince of Darkness was present, because of the sheer aura of malice that he felt in the air.

Shadows surrounded Trevor, dark and vengeful shadows and from the darkness, Dracula appeared, he was a tall man with long black hair and facial hair, his eyes were red like blood and his skin was pale like a corpse, he was garbed in an armoured red cloak with gold trim and skeletal belt.

"I was planning to pay a visit on the Brotherhood. It was unnecessary to send someone special to meet me." Dracula had faced many knights in the past, but none seemed as powerful as Trevor and for some reason the Prince of Darkness saw a bit of himself in his new opponent. "I say that because I see you hold one of Gandolfi's weapons in your hand." The Vampire Lord pointed at the Combat Cross. "In their desperation, it seems the Brotherhood have deceived you. Yet I would know the name of the warrior who wields such a weapon."

"Someone for whom your very existence brings shame upon me and my family, devil!" Trevor raised his fist before pointing at Dracula, the guilt of carrying his blood and the hatred for his own loss clear in his voice. "You are an abomination upon this Earth. I know who and what you are and this day I claim vengeance… for my mother's murder!"

"So it's personal then?" Dracula chuckled, amused at how Trevor was the spitting image of whom he used to be, a warrior of light who fought with his emotions on his sleeve. "That makes things far more interesting. Revenge is a powerful emotion, my friend. It has been my closest companion for many years." The Prince of Darkness thought of everything the Brotherhood, God and Mankind had taken from him. "I have killed so many. I have sent them all to a better life, surely you can see that? I have no interest in getting to know my victims. I don't know your mother, boy."

"But you did know her, you knew her very well! I'll tell you her name!" Trevor raised his Combat Cross, ready to avenge his mother and remove Dracula from the world. "Right before I cut it into your heart!'

Dracula summoned his Void Sword, a malevolent weapon that pulsed with an empty and icy aura. The Prince of Darkness would give Trevor his chance at revenge, only so that he could show him the bitter despair that came with failure.

Trevor knew that to counter Dracula's Void Sword, he had to use Shadow Magic, channelling a dark red flame into the chain of his Combat Cross.

Dracula swung the Void Sword and sent several razor winds to slash Trevor, but the Brotherhood Knight managed to evade the several of hem but his right shoulder was grazed and some blood was drawn, but that did not stop him from striking at immortal father with his flaming Combat Cross.

"You have been sent to your death!" Dracula vanished into a black shadow and he reappeared over Trevor. The Prince of Darkness channelled more magic into his Void Sword, increasing its size considerably before slamming the blade onto the ground where the Brotherhood Knight stood.

Trevor dodged the massive Void Sword, leaping into the air and slamming the flaming chain of the Combat Cross on the ground in an attempt to strike at Dracula.

Dracula's chest was slashed by the chain, but his wound was healed almost instantly by his vampiric blood, deciding to change tactics; the Prince of Darkness dispelled his Void Sword and summoned his Chaos Claws, a pair of infernal gauntlets that burned like the flames of hell itself.

Trevor knew that he had to counter Dracula's Chaos Claws, so he used his Light Magic, channelling a purifying blue flame into the chain of his Combat Cross.

Dracula attacked Trevor with a series of punches before pounding the ground with his Chaos Claws, forcing infernal flame pillars to erupt under the feet of the Brotherhood Knight.

Trevor was bruised and burnt by the punches but he avoided the flaming pillars, spinning the chain of the Combat Cross in an attempt to shred Dracula's flesh, but Dracula leapt into the air to avoid the attack and with as he landed, the Prince of Darkness set the floor on fire with his Chaos Claws.

Hopelessly outmatched by his immortal father's tremendous power, Trevor could only hope to last long enough to find an opening. He jumped into the air to avoid the flaming floor and as the fires subsided, the Brotherhood Knight prepared to attack Dracula once more, but the Prince of Darkness summoned his Void Sword and with an explosion of energy, he sent the Brotherhood Knight flying back and the impact fractured some of his ribs.

Dracula called forth his Chaos Claws once more and he used the same explosion of energy, only for Trevor to protect himself with his Light Magic. While the Brotherhood Knight was bruised, bleeding and broken, the Prince of Darkness showed minimal signs of fatigue, as if the whole battle was just a game to him.

Tired of Trevor's futile attempts, Dracula transformed into a black mist and he pushed the Brotherhood Knight high into the sky, the Prince of Darkness then summoned his Shadow Whip, a vile weapon that took the form of a glowing red strand of blood and dark energy, he struck at his opponent only to have his attack countered by the Combat Cross.

"Now you'll know who my mother was!" Mid-air, Trevor punched Dracula's face so that he could gain an advantageous position. As the two warriors fell, the Brotherhood Knight raised the stake of his Combat Cross, ready to pierce the heart of the Prince of Darkness.

"You will never defeat me!" Dracula summoned several malefic orbs of Blood and Shadow Magic in an attempt to incinerate Trevor.

Trevor managed to dodge all of the orbs and with a bloody rain that poured from the sky, the battle was over.

Trevor was down on the ground, defeated by the Dracula and his own Combat Cross pierced into his chest, dying, the Brotherhood Knight stared into the Mirror of Fate and there, shown to him by the embodiment of Fate that guided him through the castle, he saw the man that his father used to be, Gabriel Belmont, the hero who defeated the Lords of Shadow at the cost of his own humanity.

"I understand now… I understand everything." Trevor said as he coughed blood, now he knew what kind of life Dracula had, and that his role as the Prince of Darkness was the sacrifice he had to make for the sake of the world.

Dracula appeared before Trevor, though victorious, the Prince of Darkness was not without honour, so he stood there and listened to his fallen opponent's final words.

"I have fought against my fate, even though it was in vain… but you… you accepted your fate and you were betrayed at every turn, yet you still followed the path set out for you." Trevor now understood more about his father's transformation from the noble Gabriel Belmont into the ruthless Lord Dracula, the tragic story of a love lost and an inevitable tragedy. "Even when that betrayal included your own wife. Fate is cruel… and in the end… I pity you… Father…" With his dying words, the Brotherhood Knight revealed his true identity to the Prince of Darkness.

"Father?" Dracula was confused by Trevor's words; he did not understand why a man he had never met, the knight that tried to kill him was calling him 'Father'.

Trevor used his last remaining ounce of strength to point at the Mirror of Fate, knowing that the answers Dracula was looking for were there.

"What is this?" Dracula looked into the Mirror of Fate and there, he saw a vision of his beloved wife. "Marie…" The mirror then showed the Prince of Darkness what the Brotherhood had hidden from him, the son he was never told about and how that child, the result of the love between him and his wife, grew up into the knight he had just slain. "Damn you! Why!?" The Vampire Lord was mortified; he had just murdered his own son. "No!" He transformed into a black mist and he rushed to the dying Trevor's aid. "No! Live!" The former Gabriel Belmont took the combat Cross out of his son's chest and he bit his palm and poured the blood his dying son's mouth, giving his own lifeblood to save his him. "Live… my son… please…" The despaired father wept, he knew he committed a sin that he could never forgive himself for.

Dracula placed Trevor's body into a sarcophagus he had placed in the Chamber of the Mirror of Fate. He was not given the fatherly right of naming his son at birth, so the bitter irony of naming his son at death seemed fitting since he had taken the very life had had given. The letters on the coffin showed the name that the Prince of Darkness had given his dead son, a name that signified what they were from the first time they met, opposites. The name written on the tomb read 'Alucard'.

With a renewed sense of hatred and sorrow, Dracula held Trevor's Combat Cross and in his grief, he swore to destroy the Brotherhood of Light, the very organization that sent his own son to kill him.

* * *

Dawn had come to the skies over Niblehenne Swamp and Trevor did not return as promised, but Metallia refused to believe that he was dead; the Swamp Witch closed herself to reality and hoped against fate that the Brotherhood Knight would return to her alive.

"Trevor can't be dead!" Metallia knew in her heart that the Brotherhood Knight was gone from this world, but she did not want to accept the fact that the man she had grown to love would break his promise to her. "I won't let that idiot leave me all alone!"

"Master Lia… the evil that Master Belmont faced in the castle was none other than Lord Dracula." Arlecchino shed light on the circumstance surrounding Trevor's death and the futile journey that led to it. "No one stands a chance against the being that even the Devil himself fears..." The butler then remembered a strikingly similar situation that happened in the distant past. _"Master Gabriel did the same thing to Master Malia… I wonder what became of him?"_

Metallia waited for Trevor's return, a day that would never come. The days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. The Swamp Witch did not show it and her personality remained unchanged, but she grieved for the Brotherhood Knight and continues to deny the reality of his death to this day.

News of Trevor's Death echoed across Medea and though saddened and angered by the sorrowful revelation, the witches did not dare to challenge Dracula, knowing that his immense dark power and cruelty could not be defeated.

* * *

Thirty years had passed and within the castle and as the Mirror of Fate started to glow, a terrifying new individual awoke from within sarcophagus where Trevor's body rested, this man had long white hair, deathly pale skin and piercing golden eyes and he was garbed in a dark blue cloak with a gold trim and rust-coloured armour over his arms and legs and a wolf faceplate on his right hip. Reborn under the full moon of the night, this vampire embodied the nobility of the White Wolf.

The mysterious man pushed off the lid of the sarcophagus and he saw light for the first time in three decades, stepping out, he noticed the presence that guided Trevor through the castle. The Lost Soul, a being that looked like a floating black cloak with a shattered mask.

"I've been here before…" The mysterious man looked around and he recognized his surroundings, but his memories were fragmented by his three decade long slumber, he then turned his attention to the Lost Soul. "You were here, too. Who am I?"

As an answer to the mysterious man's question, the Lost Soul pointed at the Mirror of Fate, so that it may show him a vision of his true past and identity, but what the pale being saw was both tragic and terrifying, he saw Trevor's memories and the events that led to his rebirth as the vampire and true son of Dracula, the man that was named in death, Alucard.

"No… no… no!" With a despaired scream, Alucard was brought to his knees as he saw the man he once was and the cruel turn of events that transformed him into the monster he was now, how he turned from Trevor Belmont, a Knight of the Brotherhood into a the vampiric spawn of Dracula. "I see who you are now. Who I am… is this to be my fate?" The former Trevor Belmont was deep into despair. "Not this. Please not this! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" The White Wolf then turned his attention to the Lost Soul, knowing that it could lead him to his immortal father. "Tell me where he is!"

The Lost Soul silently directed Alucard to the castle's Throne Room and he handed out to the former Trevor Belmont, the Dark Pain, a malevolent variant of the Combat Cross that had a blood- red chain forged with metal extracted from the shadow plane.

Alucard hesitated at first, but he eventually took the Dark Pain from the Lost Soul, knowing that he still had the skills needed to use such a weapon.

"It is time for us to meet once more, Father!" As Alucard, Trevor's hatred for his father intensified, he was turned into the very monster he swore to protect the world from and he was robbed of the life he had as a human. The Son of Dracula was determined to avenge his newfound despair and to make his father pay.

* * *

What was once Trevor Belmont was gone forever, instead, he became an existence not unlike Dracula himself, but Alucard swore that he would become a force for good, opposing his father and protecting humanity, but his memories of Metallia and the other witches were faint, and because of his single-minded obsession, he did not see them again for another few decades.

* * *

Author's note: The very first Witch and the Hundred Knight story and crossover is done! Trevor befriends Metallia but she falls in love with him. Metallia's attachment to Trevor is due to her lonely childhood and lack of any meaningful interaction and the fact that Trevor was kind to her and empathised with her despite her attitude. Trevor's impact on the other witches will be revealed as he meets them and his memories return to him. As Alucard, Trevor has mostly forgotten Metallia and the other witches, but meeting them slowly triggers his memories. Simon will appear in this story as Trevor's illegitimate son and Sypha will be one of the most powerful witches like in classic canon. A Lords of Shadow version of Juste Belmont will appear in this story and the sad tale of rivalry between Juste and his cousin Heintz will play a huge role. Heintz will be part of the Belmont branch family in this story. The story of Gabriel, Malia and Nezaria will be a flashback chapter or a prequel depending on what you guys want. Belda will be very yandere for Trevor and more so towards Alucard. Next chapter, Alucard is reunited with Metallia and he meets the Hundred Knight along with Visco and Luchini, the chapter will take place around the Walpurgis arc of the game.


	2. The Witch and the Reunion

The Witch and the White Wolf

Chapter one: The Witch and the Reunion

Cover Image: Alucard and Metallia standing on the swamp along with Juste Belmont and Viscole Dotrish.

1101 A.D. thirty years after Trevor Belmont's fatal encounter with his father, Lord Dracula, his illegitimate son, Simon Belmont, set off to avenge his death and that of his mother.

Simon's mother was the Great Witch Sypha Belnades who nobly sacrificed herself to protect the people from Dracula's legions. She knew of the fate of the Belmont lineage and she kept it a secret from her son until the night of her death.

Simon was raised and trained by the people of White Mountains under the supervision of the Brotherhood of Light and through his superb combat skills he had inherited from his father and the powerful spiritual magic he had inherited from his mother; he proved that he was ready to face Lord Dracula and avenge the murder of his parents.

Taking on his family name and the illustrious legacy of both his father and mother, Simon took his place as the third Belmont champion of the Brotherhood and the son of the Great Witch.

Simon set off for Dracula's Castle so that he may face his true destiny. Once in the castle, he met Alucard and knowing nothing of his newfound ally's true identity, joined forces with him. The same blood and the same fate bound the two warriors together

Guided by the Lost Soul like his father before him, Simon recovered the legendary Combat Cross that had been left behind for thirty years.

Alucard and Simon finally confronted Lord Dracula. Simon plunged his father's Combat Cross into Dracula's heart and defeated the Prince of Darkness. And yet, Alucard sensed that all was not as it should be. Dracula still lived.

Sixty years had passed and the aging Simon who was now the leader of the Brotherhood of Light, settled down in the Amataya Kingdom. His pride was his grandson, Juste Belmont.

Juste Belmont was a skilled warrior like his grandfather and a powerful sorcerer like his grandmother. His talents were recognized by the Head Witch, the Fog Witch Nezaria and he was taken in as her apprentice and henceforth, he was known as the Holy Warlock.

While the Belmont Clan prospered and Juste became the Hero of Amataya. Their ancestor Alucard wandered the night, protecting mankind from the shadows.

Alucard forged a new weapon from the stake of his father's Vampire Killer and the shards of the two ancient swords, the Igneas Broadsword and the Glaciem Rapier. He named this sword, the Crissaegrim and it would become the bane of the children of the night.

But fate would eventually lead Alucard to a confrontation with his past and a realization of his true role in Medea.

* * *

One dark and misty night over the skies over Mount Azbrocken, Alucard, with a heavy heart, visited the tomb of the Great Witch Sypha.

"Sypha…" Alucard placed his hand over the deceased witch's sarcophagus, lamenting on his inability to protect both her and their son. "I have failed you…"

Alucard thought of the life he could have had with Sypha and their son Simon and the true death that he could never have.

"I swear on your grave, I will destroy Dracula." Alucard resolved to avenge Sypha's death and his own cursed and unending existence.

As Alucard stepped away from the sarcophagus a blue light glowed from a small box in front of it. The former Trevor Belmont followed the light and opened the box and inside, he found a fragment of the Mirror of Fate.

Alucard knew the bitter truth, that his fate was sealed the moment he touched the fragment. The mirror showed him a familiar sight, the Niblehenne Swamp that he had visited over ninety years ago as Trevor Belmont.

"It seems fate is not yet through with me…" Alucard exhaled bitterly as he took the fragment, preparing to lose everything once more, but took solace in knowing that he no longer had anything of value.

Alucard transformed into a cloud of bats and flew out of the tomb and towards the Niblehenne Swamp.

* * *

On the Niblehenne Swamp, Metallia and her loyal servant Arlecchino stood outside the house and with them, were two new figures, a raven-haired young woman with blue eyes and a canine nose and tail dressed in a blue and gold uniform with silver armour over it and the second one was a familiar that took the form of a vaguely humanoid black mass with orange eyes wearing a helmet with a blue flame burning on top and a matching par of gauntlets.

"Master Lia, I have seen a strange demon wandering around the swamps." Arlecchino reported his findings to Metallia, his sense of dread contrasting his expressionless face. "It is a powerful undead creature that may pose a threat to you. Yes…"

"Ugh! What a pain!" Metallia crossed her arms, between spreading her swamp and dealing with her new companions, she felt she had no time to deal with intruders. "Hundred Knight, go deal with that damned demon!"

The Hundred Knight made a small sound to show its acknowledgment of Metallia's command before heading out to look for the demon.

"You should stay here, Master Viscole." Arlecchino turned his attention to the raven-haired canine, intent on warning her of the dangers of their current adversary. "Even if you're an aspiring member of the Brotherhood of Light, you are no match for this demon."

"Are you sure Metallia didn't summon that demon?" Viscole asked, thinking that it was not out of the ordinary for witches to make contracts with infernal creatures for power.

"Hey! If I summoned that demon, it would be as loyal as the Hundred Knight!" Metallia snapped at Viscole, annoyed that the canine woman was questioning her abilities. "I don't screw my spells up!"

* * *

Alucard had just arrived at the outskirts of the Niblehenne Swamp and waiting for him there, was the demon that Arlecchino saw earlier. The infernal creature took the form of a chimaera-like skeleton animated by a necrotic green flame; it had sharp fangs and winged arms and eyes that blazed with centuries of hatred.

"Who would have thought we would meet again here?" The demon revelled in his chance encounter with Alucard. "After nine long decades I can finally have my revenge!"

"Daemon Lord…" Alucard recognised the infernal creature from the castle, despite its new undead form.

"I will devour your soul!" The Daemon Lord let out a loud roar as it readied himself for the fight against his most bitter enemy.

Alucard unsheathed the Crissaegrim, a silver longsword with a single curved edge, and a black hilt with a wolf mane design near the blade. The former Trevor Belmont entered a combat stance so that he can defeat the Daemon Lord once more.

* * *

The Hundred Knight was searching the swamp on Metallia's orders when he finally found the Daemon Lord, but the familiar did not expect to see Alucard fighting the undead demon.

"_Huh, who's that guy?_" Metallia communicated to the Hundred Knight, The Swamp Witch did not recognise Alucard because of the glaring changes to his appearance as well as the vampiric blood that coursed through his veins. "_Well, whatever… he'll take care of that annoying demon anyway._"

* * *

The Daemon Lord fired sickly green orbs out of its mouth and straight at Alucard, only for the former Trevor Belmont to evade them with his mist form.

Alucard and the Daemon Lord charged at one another and the Crissaegrim made contact with the infernal creature's claws.

Alucard cut off the Daemon Lord's skeletal hand with the Crissaegrim's blade and the infernal creature, now enraged at its injury, stabbed the former Trevor Belmont's abdomen with its remaining claws.

Alucard yelled out in pain, but his vampiric blood healed his injury and he forced the Daemon Lord back with a powerful strike.

"You've gotten stronger, but at what cost, Alucard?" The Daemon Lord laughed at what the once proud Brotherhood knight had become. "Or should I say… Trevor Belmont?"

"Do not dishonour the name of a dead man!" Alucard raised the Crissaegrim at the Daemon Lord, appalled that he used his former human name.

Metallia heard and saw everything through the Hundred Knight and she could barely contain her shock, Trevor Belmont, the man she loved and lost, has returned over nine decades after the Swamp Witch ordered him to.

"_T-Trevor?!"_ A storm of many different emotions raged within Metallia's heart as she heard the Brotherhood Knight's name uttered by the Daemon Lord. "_He's alive!"_

Trevor and the Daemon Lord were about to continue their fight to the death when the Hundred Knight interrupted their battle. When the familiar entered the battlefield, Metallia teleported between the two combatants, wearing a frightening expression on her face.

The Daemon Lord knew that he was outnumbered, so he vanished in a green flame and left Alucard to Metallia and the Hundred Knight.

"Who are you?" Alucard sheathed the Crissaegrim before questioning Metallia, though he had a vague feeling of familiarity, his memory was fragmented by his thirty year slumber. "Why did you intervene?"

Metallia conjured a fireball in her hand and hurled it at Alucard's feet. The Swamp Witch wore a very angry expression on her face as she glared at the former Trevor Belmont.

Alucard stared at Metallia, having no clue as to what he did to garner such a violent reaction from the Swamp Witch.

"It's Metallia!" The Swamp Witch yelled at Alucard. She was incredibly angry at the Son of Dracula but she held back tears. "I told you to remember that! I've waited for you for so long… Trevor!"

"Trevor died a long time ago…" The former Trevor Belmont spoke of the day his father Dracula took his humanity away from him. "I stand here before you… a creature of the night… my name is Alucard." The Son of Dracula told his new name to Metallia.

"Bulshit!" Metallia's rage intensified as Alucard lied about his identity to her, feeling both hurt and betrayed. "You're Trevor! And you'll pay for leaving me for all those years!" The Swamp Witch commanded her familiar to attack. "Hundred Knight, let's punish this lying bastard!"

The Hundred Knight prepared to carry out Metallia's orders and fight Alucard, despite being outmatched by the former Trevor Belmont's sheer power and combat experience.

The mirror fragment started to glow and when Alucard looked into it, he saw the time he had spent on the swamp with Metallia as Trevor and how emotionally attached the Swamp Witch was to his human incarnation. Those visions turned themselves into memories that were regained by the Son of Dracula.

"Metallia…" Alucard spoke the Swamp Witch's name with a sense of familiarity in his voice, having remembered the time they spent together.

"Trevor?" Metallia called off the Hundred Knight's attack, her rage replaced by joy upon hearing Alucard say her name with such familiarity. "Trevor!" The Swamp Witch blushed as she ran towards the Son of Dracula and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

Alucard was shocked at how quickly Metallia's violent outburst turned into a display of affection. The former Trevor Belmont hugged the Swamp Witch as well as part of an apology for leaving her for so long.

"It's been a long time, Lia." Alucard smiled at Metallia as he held her, looking into her eyes as he remembered her as the lonely girl he met at the swamp. "I've finally returned… just as you ordered."

"Metallia…" The Swamp Witch corrected Alucard like she used to as she held onto him, the tears she held back for decades now falling from her bright-green eyes, she was unimaginably happy to see the former Trevor Belmont again. "Idiot…"

Alucard smiled and he wiped away Metallia's tears just as he did on the night he left her all those nine decades ago.

The Hundred Knight just stood there with a confused look on its face, unable to understand what was really going on.

* * *

Viscole and Arlecchino had gone out to look for Metallia and when they found her, they saw the emotional reunion between the Son of Dracula and the Swamp Witch.

"Who's that?" Viscole asked as she spotted Alucard, having never seen the Son of Dracula before, the canine woman did not know what to think of the situation. "Someone Metallia knows?"

"That would be Master Belmont, Trevor Belmont to be exact." Arlecchino revealed Alucard's true identity to Visco. "I have seen him many times during my fieldwork, but it seems he wanted to stay hidden. Yes…"

"Y-Y-You mean _the_ Trevor Belmont?!" Viscole was very shocked to hear that she was in the presence of such a historical figure. "The ancestor of the Belmont Clan and one of the strongest Brotherhood knights that ever lived?!"

"Yes, that is correct, though he has become a vampire." Arlecchino spoke as if Alucard's presence was an unsurprising event. "He seems to have avoided the swamp out of common sense- err… shame."

* * *

Metallia took Alucard to her house and they were followed by Arlecchino and Viscole. When they reached their destination, the Swamp Witch tied the Son of Dracula to a chair using magical ropes.

"Why did you tie me up like this…?" Alucard asked as he struggled against the magical rope but to no avail.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again!" Metallia yelled at Trevor as she gave him an angry glare. "I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me!" The Swamp Witch remembered the pain of losing Trevor.

"I had no choice; I had to face the evil in the castle." Alucard explained the reason behind his departure to Metallia. "I had to protect humanity from him and erase my family shame."

"You didn't tell me that you were fighting Dracula!" Metallia's anger was now mixed in with sadness as she confronted Alucard over his deception. "If I knew that I would have tied you up back then, too!"

Arlecchino, Visco and the Hundred Knight watched as Metallia doted over Alucard in her own emotional way.

"So Metallia and Trevor knew each other?" Viscole asked curiously as she saw the interaction between Alucard and the Swamp Witch, but then, the Son of Dracula's appearance came to mind. "But… how is he still alive?"

"Ah, yes. Master Belmont was Master Lia's first love, however, it was quite one sided on her part." Arlecchino answered Viscole's first question and answered her second with a theory. "Dracula must have turned him into a vampire. I pity him for a former knight of the Brotherhood to be living with the curse of a vampire must be true suffering. Yes…"

"I wonder if Juste will still accept me…" Viscole wore a sad expression as she heard the word 'curse' uttered by Arlecchino. The canine woman thought of the Holy Warlock and then about her current appearance.

* * *

On the outskirts of the Amataya Kingdom capital, Juste Belmont stood under the moonlight. He was a slender young man with long snow-white hair and icy-blue eyes, dressed in a regal red long coat with a silver trim and frilled sleeves and a high collar and on his belt, was a spellbook, a shortsword and the Combat Cross. The Holy Warlock took three knights with him on his mission to the Niblehenne Swamp.

"Why the hell would you want accept this mission?" One of the higher ranked knights, a man with long and wavy black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a black leather vest with a gold trim and a silver sword on his belt, questioned Juste's motivation.

"His Majesty Dotrish requested this mission personally." Juste justified his reasons for taking on the mission using his loyalty to the king of Amataya. "It is our duty as knights of the Brotherhood to grant his requests. I'll advise you to remember that, Maxim Kischine."

"You can't fool me, my old friend and eternal rival." Maxim smirked at Juste, knowing full well his best friend's true motivation. "You and I both know that you just want to rescue Viscole. Since you're childhood sweethearts, right?"

"D-Don't be absurd!" Juste tried to act calm and dismissive, but he was clearly flustered. Maxim's words were true and the Holy Warlock did indeed have the canine woman on his mind the whole time. "I am simply delivering the princess back to the kingdom as ordered."

"Right…" Maxim sighed at how proud and serious Juste tried to be when he was clearly worried about Viscole for less professional and more sentimental reasons. "There's still that canine curse of hers though."

"Cursed or not, she is still the princess and I will recover her." Juste spoke in a serious and determined tone, masking the fact that he wanted to see Viscole again.

Maxim left to train the other soldiers and when Juste was sure he was alone, he took a gold locket out of his coat.

"Viscole wait for me… I'm coming to save you." Juste opened the locket to reveal a small painting of a woman that bore a striking resemblance to Viscole, only without any of her canine features.

* * *

As Alucard was held against his will by Metallia and Juste set off on his journey to rescue Viscole, Dracula sat on his throne with a goblet of blood in his right hand, the Prince of Darkness was deep in thought when he heard footsteps and sure enough, one of his vampire servants delivered an envelope to him.

"My lord, I was told to deliver this letter to you." The vampire servant bowed down as he presented a red envelope to Dracula.

Dracula stood up from his throne and he took the letter from the vampire servant. The Prince of Darkness broke the seal and read the contents of the note.

"_Prince of Darkness Dracula, you are cordially invited to the Walpurgis Night-time Soiree. _

_You are required to bring with you a Dodo Egg, the Tears of the Saint and a Stolas' Clock._

_I will be expecting you and will greet you personally upon your arrival._

_With love, The Fog Witch Nezaria."_

Dracula folded the letter and stuffed it into his coat. The Prince of Darkness saw the opportunity to meet the Eight Great Witches as an amusing way to spend his time.

"I will show them the might of The Dragon." Dracula smirked as he relished the thought of showing himself to the witches. "They will see that Gabriel Belmont is no more." The Prince of Darkness had known some of them during his time a Brotherhood Knight and he was going to show them how much he's changed.

Fate has played its hand once more in the destiny of the Belmont Clan and their presence on Medea will change the very foundation of the world.

* * *

Author's note: I'm finished with the first chapter of The Witch and the White Wolf. Alucard meets Metallia again after the Mirror of Fate leads him to the Niblehenne Swamp. Metallia is both upset and overjoyed to see Trevor again after ninety years and since he has become Alucard many things have changed. For those who have played The Witch and the Hundred Knight, you can see that Metallia acts like an aggressive child with major abandonment issues, so when Trevor, her first love left her and supposedly died, she took it very badly. The Undead Daemon Lord's master will be revealed later on in the story. Lucchini will appear later on as well. This story follows the journeys of Alucard, Juste and the Hundred Knight and each have their own scenario for example, while the Hundred Knight is breaking pillars, Alucard is fighting his fate and Juste is trying to cure Viscole. Juste and Viscole are childhood friends who are obviously in love with each other, but deny it. Towards the end, Juste will undergo almost the same despair that Gabriel went through, but he won't have a sad ending. Maxim makes an appearance and he plays the role of best friend to both Juste and Viscole. The Brotherhood of Light has a very active role in the Amataya Kingdom and Juste's character as a warlock in a world of witches will be developed. Next chapter, Alucard helps Metallia prepare for the Walpurgis Nighttime Soiree while the Hundred Knight searches for one of the items. The history of this merged world will be revealed in flashbacks or a prequel and Gabriel's past with Nezaria and Mailia will be revealed.

Now to answer my reviewers

Alhazad2003

It's a good game, flawed but generally fun and just the right amount of frustration involved. Indeed, Trevor's fate is a tragic one and so is Metallia's and as expected, their reunion is quite the event.

Thank you for pointing out my errors, I improve as a writer thanks to your input.

Guest

Glad you liked it! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


End file.
